Unfaithful
by hablaconlamano
Summary: tras una cadena de engaños, Quinn decide decirle la verdad a Sam y poder romper con todo finalmente , pero ¿lo lograra?


Primero que todo aclaro que nada me pertenece ;) xd

**Unfaithful**

Y esta es mi historia , tampoco es la gran historia , no me animo a contársela a nadie, ni siquiera a mi mejor amiga Britt , al parecer la "casta" Quinn Fabray , o es nada más que una despreciable mentirosa y asesina , sí, asesina , estoy matando a Sam y de la manera más lenta y dolorosa.

"¿Saldrás?" es lo que siempre me pregunta con una sonrisa , falsa, sé que se esfuerza para que no me dé cuenta ,pero , por favor , yo sé que él lo sabe, si bien sigo enamorada de Sam ,Puck tiene algo que me atrae de sobremanera , no sé , es algo excitante saber que nuestro amor es prohibido.

Ver a Sam , todos los días con esa sonrisa triste , con su mirada perdida, me mata, l estoy matando , pero me niego a dejarlo ir ¿egoísta? Sí , lo soy , pero él tampoco me quiere dejar ir , en el fondo nos necesitamos .

Sabe que soy feliz en los brazos de otro chico , que cuando estoy con Puck , mi mundo se detiene y lo único que quiero es que estemos a solas, pero Sam alguna vez me dijo que él sería feliz si yo lo era, y lo soy en parte.

Ya no quiero herirlo más , no quiero arruinar su vida, no quiero ser una asesina.

Mientras me arreglo el cabello , siento que caminas en mi dirección, acto seguido me das un beso en la mejilla y me preguntas "¿llegaras muy tarde?" con una sonrisa de incomodidad, yo sólo te respondo con un "sí, saldré con las chicas" , pero ambos sabemos muy bien que no es así, pero ya me harte, no quiero ser la razón por la que cada vez que salgo por esa puerta , veo morir de poco a poco su interior.

"te amo , no o olvides" me dices antes de ir a nuestro cuarto , esto no puede seguir , tendré que detener esto ahora mismo , así que decida camino hasta nuestro cuarto , cojo mi maleta y comienzo a guardar toda mi ropa, "Quinn , no es necesario , yo me iré hoy mismo" me dices ¿acaso crees que eso lo solucionara todo? , esta casa es tuya , todo lo que hay aquí te pertenece , mi alma , corazón y cuerpo también son tuyos .

Sé que encontraras a alguien que te haga el hombre más feliz del mundo , lo que yo no pude hacer, ¡maldición! Debo ser fuerte las lagrimas no deben salir de mis ojos , te estoy salvando , después me agradecerás, pero no me lo haces fácil , ver tu cara de pena y frustración y las lagrimas que empiezan a brotar de tus ojos para acompañar a las mías .

"no quiero que te alejes" dices con una voz entrecortada , lo único que nace en este momento de mi parte es darte un abrazo, mis lagrimas caen desesperadamente al igal que las tuyas ¿nos estamos destruyendo?, bueno la respuesta esta muy clara y por eso debo abandonar esta casa que anida tantos recuerdos , como por ejemplo nuestra primera noche juntos , cuando me pediste compromiso o nuestra primera pelea y primera reconciliación , celebrando año nuevo , y muchas cosas, hacernos los grandes no funciono , creo , pero 6 años después me doy cuenta, cuando ya tengo 24 años , bueno en fin , tarde me di cuenta pero es mejor irme ahora antes de que vea como mueres por mi culpa.

"_te amo , te amo ,te amo , te amo y por sólo porque te amo , me doy cuenta que lo mejor es que nos separemos, eres y serás mi gran amor, algún día encontraras a una chica que te sepa amar como lo mereces, eres el hombre perfecto y yo soy un chica miserable que no te merece , algún día tendrás la familia de tus sueños con unos hermosos niñitos corriendo y gritando , espero que hasta ese entonces no nos veamos , porque no quiero correr a tus brazos y alejarte de la chica que realmente te merezca"_

"y…¿qué pasará con nuestros sueños?" me dices apenas porque las lagrimas no te dejan hablar, aferrándote más en un abrazo , como si con eso nuestro amor pudiera volver a lo de antes.

"_son tus sueños, yo no hago nada más que dañarte ,perdóname" _dije antes de separarme , tomar mi maleta , subirla a mi coche e irme de esa casa , para nunca más regresar , te había asesinado ,ver tu corazón muerto , me matará a mi también.


End file.
